Looking for a Doctor
by Katherine Von Karma
Summary: When they kicked Doflamingo's ass, what they did not expect was for him to remain a Shichibukai or go after them again. A slight AU, more information inside. Rated M for later chapters. Title will change.
1. Living in Hell

Hello! I'm staring this slight AU of **LawSan** , since it's taking forever for us to know more about this new arc we're in and I need to know what the hell is going on with Sanji and Big Mama and Sanji's family, I decided that I would to a little multi-chapter Fanfic. Though it's going to be short, probably just three or four chapters long, depending on how it goes and the support it receives.

 **Important information** **:** It is going to be an AU since the defeating of Doflamingo in Dressrosa, just a little bit, everything takes place in the universe of One Piece, excepting that Doflamingo is still a Shichibukai and it's free to do his bidding. Another thing to say is that despise this story-line has already been written, I'm giving it my own touch and doing something nasty. Because that's why I do, nasty stuff and poorly written stories that suck. I'm sorry if anyone is offended by how awful this is going to be. Feel free to criticized it but please, do it with respect. Thank you!

Obviously, and as a **disclaimer** , I don't own One Piece and I don't earn money for doing this, I just want to have fun and write a little more about One Piece. The only thing I own is the story and the original elements in it (like the power of the Akuma no mi).

Now, enjoy!

 _Neko-Tiara_

 **Chapter 1 – Living in Hell**

He woke to the sound of shackles moving. It was something he was used to. It had been teen days already. Teen days since he had been living in Hell. That's how he had gotten to call this shitty place. He opened his eyes and looked around, nothing had changed since the last time he was awake. Everything around him was plain, nothing worth naming. Just a bed in the middle of an empty room with walls made of wood with a night table beside it. There wasn't even a slim window to control the time, so he just counted the days by the visits he had gotten from that bird-bastard: Doflamingo Don Quixote. His eyes had gotten used to darkness, for there wasn't even the slightest light, not unless Doflamingo was in the room. He tried to move, but the shackles were still as tight as last time he checked. No, they wouldn't let him even the slightest of freedom in this room. Not everywhere. The door creaked when opened and light flooded into the room, not natural light, a candle's light. He didn't deserved more apparently.

"Good morning, Sanji-chan." He despised that fucking nickname. Chan was used for women, cute, adorable women. Like Robin-chan or Violet-chan. "How did you sleep?"

As usual, Sanji didn't respond to his words, Doflamingo was already used to this silent treatment, not that he cared, the Mugiwara cook was only worthy for his looks and strength, not his words. The bed creaked and shifted under his weight, it was the only furniture of this room except for the small night table beside it intended for the candle or doctor's stuff when treatment was needed. His little pet was prone to get damaged with his shackles. Proofs of it were the bandages around his ankles and wrists.

"Are you hungry, Sanji-chan?" Doflamingo grabbed his chin, knowing perfectly well how hungry and thirsty the cook must be feeling, he hadn't feed him in three days, nor have received water for two, psychological warfare they called it. He liked to call it training. "You know, you could have a feast if you decide to… cooperate."

Cooperate or, well, subjugate to his wishes. Again, the cook didn't spoke nor looked at him, his smile widened. Oh, Doflamingo loved it. He might have been forced to live in the moving because of Mugiwara and Law, but he wasn't going to do so if he couldn't have some fun while doing it. Even if Kaido was after him since he couldn't provide more SMILE, because the brats had made sure of it, he was still a Shichibukai thanks to his status as Tenryuubito. Thus, he could get away with the mess of Dressrosa and kidnapping a Mugiwara for his entertainment. Thanks to this particular Mugiwara running away with the weaker members of the pirate crew, his family could snatched him away while sleeping, and know, he could have all the fun he wanted by breaking him into submission.

"Do you know how we could re-create Zoan-type Akuma no mi?" The first step into breaking Kuroashi no Sanji had been isolating him, having done it, there was a step two, the most important one. "You took that away from me, but while I was in Punk Hazard after the Smiley disaster, well, I found the last one. I was thinking of selling it, but that wouldn't have been to fun, would it?"

He grabbed his last akuma no mi from the inside of his coat, showing it to the cook who opened his eyes further and stared to it like the fruit was the most evil devil in the world, surely he had guessed what the Shichibukai had planned to do. Doflamingo grinned. This was going so well, nothing could mess it up for him, Mugiwara didn't know he got his precious cook, nor where they were. The fruit was purple and very interesting.

"Though it is just a Zoan-type is still marvelous what those little things can do to you. Yet, we don't know what this specific fruit does; we don't have the equipment here to learn more about it after all. So, I thought why don't we try it out? After all, you are hungry, aren't you?" He was bluffing his ass of, but the cook didn't have to know it, Doflamingo didn't overthrow a whole country and reigned over it for ten years being stupid. He peeled the fruit slowly without saying a word, just letting the fear sink into his prisoner. Once peeled, he turned to the cook with it in his hands, laughing when he saw the Mugiwara biting his lower lip to avoid eating the akuma no mi, what a pity that he could not avoid doing what Doflamingo wanted, after all, he had eaten the ito-ito no mi. " _Parasite_."

Once under his control, and enjoying his teary eyes, Doflamingo forced Sanji to open his mouth and eat all the fruit and lick his fingers, his cock twitched with this. He was going to enjoy breaking the cook so much… He got up and walked to the door taking with him the candle and leaving behind the cook screaming as his joints body was shifting into something more suitable to Doflamingo's plans.

"I'll let you time to get used to his, Sanji-chan." He closed the door laughing as Sanji cried in pain. "This is going to be so much fun."

 _Meanwhile in Zou…_

Finally, Mugiwara had arrived to his destination in Bartolomeo's ship and was jumping from one side to the other, eager to get some meat, cooked by Sanji, the best cook in the world. He couldn't wait anymore to see his nakamas and have fun with them after being separated for so long since somebody had to take care of Cesar and somebody else had to deal with all the shit hitting the fan in Dressrosa.

"Mugiwara-ya, stop jumping." Law, who had been grumpy since the newspaper had arrived yesterday despise the fact that their plan had been accomplished, kind of ordered, not that Luffy minded it was an order. "This is not a time to party."

"But, Torao, we kicked Mingo's ass! Now we get to party with everyone in a huge elephant! Aren't you even a little happy?" The problem wasn't that Law was not happy, but that Luffy was too happy and didn't seem to care if Doflamingo was still a Shichibukai or not, he just wanted meat and party with his nakamas!

Now, Law didn't even bother to change his perspective. He has realized, somewhere during Dressrosa that Mugiwara wasn't the brightest person in the world, he was just a stupidly strong monster. Maybe it was because he was finally going to reunite with his own crew, failed plan or not, and understood just fine Mugiwara's own wish to see the other Mugiwara. What they, nor anyone, were expecting was Mugiwara's navigator and doctor to be crying over a map when they arrived, cook and musician missing completely.

"Nami? Chopper?" Mugiwara stopped in his track, as well as the others, looking at Nami and Chopper without understanding their grief, they were supposed to be happy after the battle in Dressrosa, weren't they? Yet, what they realized just fine was that something was not right, they were too focused on the map and weren't looking at their captain. "Why are you crying, guys? Are we out of meat!?"

Finally, looking to their captain, they said something that made their blood run cold:

"Sanji was taken!" They cried and the rest was impossible to understand, not that it mattered anyways.


	2. The Mysterious Akuma no Mi

**Neko: Thank you all for your support! I feel so happy that you find my story good enough to write a review that I might explode from happiness! And sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying to get better but it's a long road. Please, keep supporting my story and leaving your opinion and criticism on the reviews. I read them all and reply to those I can (I can't reply to the guests via PM, but they'll have their replies at the end of this chapter). If you posted your review as guest, you'll have your reply at the end of every chapter I post. If you don't like me doing it this way, please, let me know (and please, make sure you at least write a name so you'll know straight away which reply correspond to your review. Thank you!)**

 **Again, next chapter will be up a week from now, I'm working on it. Without further ado, here you have, the second chapter of** ** _Looking for a Doctor_** **(seriously, I have to change that title LOL. Suggestions, anyone?)**

 **Chapter 2 – The mysterious Akuma no Mi!**

When the pain subdued, Sanji wasn't sure how much time had passed. It had felt like days, though it had been probably a few minutes. He could feel tears rolling down his temples and he hated himself for crying over something so stupid, for being so weak. Yet, it wasn't stupid. He had lost his ability to swim. His dream would never come true even if he were to find the All Blue because he could never swim in it as he had dream of. And it was all because of that bastard! While he was laying there, feeling sorry for himself, the door opened again and Doflamingo walked to his side again, but instead of sitting on the bed, he bend over him and looked at him too interested to Sanji's liking. He looked too smug with his shitty smirk plastered on his shitty face. Still, Sanji refused to talk, to even acknowledge the bastard, but he did try to stop his tears, finding the task too difficult to accomplish it.

"Well, well, well… I wasn't expecting this outcome." The cook watched Doflamingo towering further until their noses were almost touching. "You look rather cute in your hybrid form, Sanji-chan"

His finger played with Sanji's hair, the cook jerked his head and growled. Sanji fucking growled and yet, what came out of his mouth wasn't anything human-like, it was more a hissing sound like a cat would do. What had happened to him? What had this son of a bitch done to him!? In fact, everything about him felt different, it was not like his body had changed a lot, because he still got arms and legs, but he felt heavier, his clothes had been ripped in some parts of his body and he could feel something moving between his legs, something he thought would be a tail, though he didn't want to look.

"Maybe we should get you a collar, a special collar. Like this one." Doflamingo showed it to him, it was a black collar with something silver hanging of it. He couldn't even move to avoid the collar to be put around his neck and wasn't surprised when he felt his energy draining, slowly yes, but draining, it was only natural when an user was in contact or close to Kairoseki, seastone. Yet it was a surprise that he didn't feel too debilitated for it was a small amount, probably to tire him but not incapacitate. "And maybe I should get you a leash, so I can walk you around, my little pet. However, pet don't wear clothes, do they?"

With a flick of his fingers, Sanji's partially ripped clothes were torn to pieces and he was suddenly left naked in front of the bastard. Sanji gasped, fear a cold hand clutching his heart with deadly strength. For the first time since the first day that he had been kept in this forsaken room, Sanji looked at Doflamingo to the eyes, what was going to do this fucking psycho to him? The Shichibukai's smile was even bigger than before, his left hand still tangled in his hair.

"You looked very fancy with those suits of yours, but you are really handsome underneath those clothes, even now that you're just half human." His hand dropped from his head to his chest and further down, to between his legs, between her buttocks. "Now, let me tell you what's going to happen to you, I'm sure you're wondering: I'm going to break you, Kuroashi, until you're loyal to me and only to me."

"I'm never going to be loyal to a shitty bastard like you!" Since it had been ten days since the last time he had talked, his voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk. "And don't touch me, you disgusting fucking bird!"

It wasn't like Doflamingo would listen to him, because he started finger fucking Sanji's ass despise how uncomfortable it was for the cook, who couldn't even move due the shackles nor did he dared to make a sound. Sanji didn't want to give away his discomfort to the fucking Shichibukai. He bit his lip, trying to hide any sign of how painful and humiliating it was for him to be subjugated to this… treatment. It was not going to be his first time receiving, but it wasn't consensual and Sanji was so tense that anything would hurt as hell. Doflamingo's other hand grabbed Sanji's cock and began to stroke it slowly, making sure the younger man could feel every little movement and pressure made around his cock.

"Don't worry, Sanji-chan, I'm going to make it feel so good for you." It was the first step into breaking his will, into making him a loyal pet that wouldn't want to go back to Mugiwara. "You're going to be so thankful once I'm done with you."

It was no surprise when the cook started to make little sounds, purr-like sounds that were not human-like, but were still adorable, not that the Shichibukai would ever admit it. Doflamingo added a second finger and a third, moving his right hand faster around the younger man's cock, he even took those little pink nipples between his lips, biting them until they were hard and reddish, he was going to make the cook come so many times that Mugiwara would disappear from his mind and the only think his new pet would harbor was all the pleasure given by Doflamingo. He stopped working on him when his trousers became too tight for his liking so he lowered them enough to free hic cock. He was going to take the cook and fuck him brainless as much as he wanted. They had, after all, all the time in the world.

"Nobody is going to save you, my pet." His friends might be looking for him but they would never find them, after all, he was in constant movement because of those brats, Mugiwara and Law. "I'm the only one you have left, Sanji-chan."

Thanks to the way he was being detained by the shackles, it was easy for a man as big as him to get comfortable between Kuroashi's legs. It was so much fun, what he had been looking for since the moment he attacked Mugiwara's ship and their path crossed for the first time. He looked into the blue eyes that were still defying and arrogant despise the fact that he could see fear behind the anger. Doflamingo forced his member into the tight, warm ass of the younger man, making sure the cook feel every inch of his length. The sudden and brusque thrust wasn't as painful as it could have being thanks to the previous 'foreplay', but it still stung a little, enough to make him cringe, yet it was more about the humiliation that the physical pain but Sanji could feel his eyes watering slightly.

"Shh, don't cry, the pain will pass, little one." Doflamingo smiled to him and started to move, slowly at first with powerful thrusts, he didn't even care if this was Sanji's first time or not, he just wanted to fuck him and why not? Make fun of him during the whole ordeal. "Soon enough you'll be forgetting everything regarding your friends."

He even leaned to kiss him, what he didn't expect was for the young man to bite him before their lips came into contact, and he bite hard, hard enough to draw blood. Only problem was that instead of angering him, it turned Doflamingo on, hell, it even made it laugh. It caused the older male to move more forcefully and faster, the movement causing friction enough between his abdomen and Sanji's cock to bring the cook pleasure and make him come after a few minutes of continuous friction and pressure against his prostate. Sanji roared when he was hit by orgasm and Doflamingo just loved the sound of his first victory over his pet and came right after the cook.

"Wasn't it nice, Sanji-chan?" His trust on himself being the winner side that, when he unlocked the shackles, he barely moved. Sanji-chan was in too much shit to even think of attacking him. "Now, we a good pet and let's go for a walk."

Sanji, on the other hand, just curled up, avoiding Doflamingo's eyes and it came as a surprise to feel pain, not from his backside, but from everywhere. At least is was not like the one he had felt when he was force-fed the akuma no mi, it was a dull pain, more like the strain of muscles after hard work out. After all, his joints were readjusting themselves to fit another new form. As suddenly as it came, the pain was gone, his body had changed again. Doflamingo kneeled by his side and he could see it, his new body, in the reflection of his sunglasses. He opened his blue eyes farther. His skin covered by black fur, his head was small, not so small but his teeth seemed so large and dangerous.

"W-what am I!?" Sanji could not look away too shocked to even try to attack the bastard who had done this to him! Not that he succeeded, Doflamingo moved fast enough to avoid even the slightest injury. "You fucking bastard! What have you done to me!?"

"Hehe, this is the Neko neko no mi: Model Panther" Doflamingo said putting him on a fucking leash and a fucking muzzle! "You're a cute little kitty now, Kuroashi, my little kitty."

 _Far from there, in Zou…_

After some time trying to calm Nami and Chopper down, they finally got to know what had happened during those days the crew was separated. Obviously, Nami and Chopper did not have all the facts for when they woke up from whatever drug had been used on them, they could only watch how a Doflamingo's ship was getting away.

"They didn't take Cesar?" Robin, who was still trying to comfort Nami, was the one to realize that the scientist was still their prisoner. "I thought that they were after him."

"No, Cesar was still drugged when I woke up." Chopper, sitting by Usopp, explained how the scientist had been bound and sleeping by his side when he woke up.

"We have to go get him back, Luffy. We lost them around this area and decided that it was better for us to come to Zou and wait for you guys that go roaming around by ourselves." It had been a hard decision because they wanted to go after the ship that had taken Sanji but they lacked manpower. Luckily, Nami had been able to pinpoint the exact location where the ship had disappeared. "I don't want to think of what Doflamingo is going to do to Sanji and it had been already ten days."

"We are going to get him, don't worry, Nami." Luffy, angry Luffy was so reassuring because you didn't get away with fucking with him or his crew. "Torao, we're going after him, do you want to tag along?"

"Why would I? The plan had been completed, we're no longer allies, Mugiwara-ya." That's what he said, but he was going to go. It would kill two birds with a stone, recover Kuroashi-ya and kill Doflamingo once and for all.

"Because we're friends, shishishi!" Law smiled, Mugiwara surely was something else. "Let's go! We gotta save Sanji!"

"Wait, I want to see my crew before leaving, I know it is important but you are still hurt, rest tonight and we're leaving first light tomorrow." He did want to see his crew, Beppo, Penguin, Sachi, but the real reason why he wanted them to wait was because he would kill them all if he had to spend so much as another night with Mugiwara. "Let's meet tomorrow morning here."

"Eh? But Sanji…!"

"Luffy, Torao is right, how do you plan in fighting Doflamingo if you're still injured? The shitty cook can resist one more night." Luffy looked at Zoro, it was true that Sanji could hang on one night, the problem was that he had been gone for ten days already. "Trust the cook, captain, and rest or you won't be able to save him. Curly brow needs to at your best against Doflamingo."

Luffy was going to argue, but just looking around and seeing that his nakamas were all on the same page against him, he couldn't do anything else but sigh and nod. He was still hurt and it was too late to descend the giant elephant and start a new journey. Sanji could hold on for another day.

"First light tomorrow." Wait a little longer, Sanji, your nakamas are going to save you!

 **Guests' reviews:**

 _Guest 1_ : Yes, I noticed after, I don't know how I didn't noticed it sooner. Thank you for letting me know and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 _T.K._ : I know, that's why it's going to be so hard for him to be an user. I hope you find my choice as sexy as a foxy Sanji and that you don't hate it too much :(

 _Guest 2_ : Well, I can say a lot, but I can assure you that there's going to be a little bit of Doffy/Sanji, at least enough for you to enjoy it (or not? I mean... I cannot say anything!) I just hope you enjoy what I have thought.


	3. Starting to Break Him

**Hello! Thank you for you support. I know I'm bringing this chapter a bit later but I had some things to do before writing. Hope you understand. As usual, the reviews from the guests are going to be answered after the chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 3 – Starting to break him**

One more day he woke up to find himself in this fucking room Doflamingo had brought him to after Sanji had changed into a freaking panther, said man was in that moment sleeping beside him, knowing that the younger blond was unable to do anything against him. It was going to be a shitty day. When were his friends going to find him? It had been eleven days already, Luffy must have reached Zou already and learned about his abduction, what was taking them so long to look for him? Where they even looking for him? What was he thinking of!? Obviously they were, he was their nakamas after all! The fucking flamingo stirred, a hand spreading on his abdomen and his shitty grin spreading on his shitty face. The Shichibukai infuriated him to no end.

"How has my pet slept?" He wouldn't talk a word again, no point to do it since the fucking bird would only ignore him or use his words against him. " _Parasite."_

Again, his body wasn't his own and found himself on four, Doflamingo thrusting into him with painful force and a hand around his cock. How humiliating it was to have your own body betraying you, responding to the bastard's 'caresses', if raping his body and his will could be called that way. Sanji bit his lower lip, trying to avoid any sound leaving him, not that it mattered to Doflamingo, the older man was on this for his own pleasure, having the cook also coming was just a 'side effect'. He moved faster and harder, he loved the feeling of morning sex, more if it was with someone as tight as Sanji-chan, who was barely used, how stupid of Mugiwara and his crew. Doflamingo laughed picturing Mugiwara's face if he were to witness his cook's ordeal.

"Your crew should have taken better care of you, Sanji-chan." He whispered in the cook's ear, licking the earlobe and nibbling it right after. "You're their best asset after all."

Yeah, Mugiwara had a decent first mate and an interesting navigator, but the rest of them were just worthless to the Shichibukai when compared to the cook, who had the whole packet: looks, brains, talent, for Doflamingo had heard he was a top chef, and strength. And he was so underappreciated it was sad, even the stupid Marines who gave him a reward of only 177 million berries, when he was indeed worth ten times that money, did not understand how worthy Mugiwara's cook was. The only thing they had done right was to ask for him to be delivered alive only, the reason remained a mystery, though the older man understood why the Navy, an organization full of deviated old men who wanted this pirate for themselves, unlucky them, Doflamingo got to him first.

He bended over and he kissed Sanji's shoulder before biting it hard enough to draw blood, causing the younger man to cry in pain. He had to mark the cook more permanently, and after seeing his pristine hands clutching the sheets, Doflamingo got an idea that produced a cruel grin to crack his face. This was going to be fucking funny for him. Mostly because he has realized that the cook's hands didn't have even the slightest scar and also, he had taken into account the fact that during their fight, the cook had never, not even once, used his hands to fight. That fact gave Doflamingo leverage over Sanji-chan, leverage that he was going to exploit it until the younger man was broken and on his knees. Doflamingo, driven by this new idea, thrust harder against the cook, feeling at the verge of his orgasm. It came as a surprised when, just barely seconds before Doflamingo got to come, Sanji came with a low moan from the back of his throat. It made Doflamingo's orgasm even better and he had to laugh at how everything was developing.

"You might deny how much you like me, but your body is very honest, Sanji-chan." Doflamingo pushed him against the bed and crossed the room to go to what Sanji could only guess was the bathroom. "But keep lying to yourself: it'll be so much fun breaking you."

Sanji growled, hating that bastard son of a bitch! Sanji curled up and looked inside him, sure that he should be looking for a way to escape instead of waiting for his friends, he was also a Mugiwara! He tried to stand, just to fall on his knees, too weak to even stand. Fuck, his captain would be so fucking embarrassed to say that they were even friends. And still, it wasn't his captain's face that came into mind but another fucking captain. One who didn't gave a fuck about him as heartless as he was. And so immersed he was in his own thoughts that he didn't heard Doflamingo closing on him.

"You know? You could get rid of this collar pretty easily: you just have to swear fealty to me." His bigger hands were on his chest and neck, avoiding the small portion that held the Kairoseki.

"I would never, never…" Talking was also troublesome now, but Sanji tried, really tried to hit the Shichibukai with his fist when he turned around. "Swear fealty to a bastard like you!"

"Haha! Feisty! I like you so much!" The bastard still got the nerve to laugh at him? "When I'm done with you, Sanji-chan, you'll do as I say, including swearing your loyalty to me."

Doflamingo grabbed the cook's chin and stamped their lips together in a heated kiss, a kiss for dominance that Sanji, still shocked by the sudden movement, was losing and lost eventually. A sole tear rolled down her cheek. When had he gotten so weak? Crying over a fucking kiss… Doflamingo's tongue stopped the tear before it reached his lips and licked its path, Sanji could see his smirk and her eyes filled with tears.

"Mm… Don't cry, Sanji-chan. It's normal that your body responds to mine and you subjugate to me, after all, you're nothing but a whore" He was dead serious, the veins of his head popping with each word. "Not even a stupid like Mugiwara want you by his side, why do you think he hasn't come to 'save' you? He prefers a real man by his side, like Roronoa, so instead of salving you, he ditched you for another cook, a better cook."

Each word was a knife to Sanji's heart and he couldn't find it in him to not believe Doflamingo. He lowered his head, or tried to, for the bastard didn't let him, he made Sanji look into his glasses; he was smiling again, not his usual one but a darker smile.

"But don't worry, Sanji-chan, I'll accept you into my family, as my pet, obviously. A whore like you doesn't deserve anything else." The older blonde licked the cook's lips slowly, his smile falling apart. "But you've angered me, Sanji-chan, your refusal hurt my pride. So, you have to buy your spot in our family. Since your captain won't come in your aid, there is no place for you to go, your only way out of this is situation is joining me."

Sanji closed his eyes, more tears falling down. He tried to bit back a sob, but it escaped and sounded so pitiful that his cheeks reddened. Doflamingo patted his back and made soothing sounds, so unlike the bastard. He even cleaned his tears with soft caresses. Doflamingo was looking at him, knowing that he had hit a critical spot. Sanji felt worthless after their session of sex, it was easy to know what to say and how to say it to break this beautiful object into pieces. Then, he only had to pick the pieces and recreate his pet to his liking: submissive and loyal only to him.

"Do you understand the position you're in, Sanji-chan?" The cook just needed a slight push. "Your crew won't have you back but I'd love to have someone like you on my side, if you submit, you'd be free to do as you wish. I'd not keep you locked in here, you'd be granted a position as one of my executives: you could have the Corazon seat."

Sanji opened his mouth to say something and Doflamingo's smile widened. He wanted Sanji to say those words, to say: "I'll join you".

 _Meanwhile in Zou…_

Everyone was already sleeping, well, everyone except for the two captains. Luffy couldn't find it in him to go to sleep while his nakamas had been kidnapped by that bird-bastard. He knew that Sanji was strong and would endure anything tossed at him, but it had been ten days since he had been taken and he was probably waiting for his crew, for Luffy to go and save him. The other captain had other motives to stay awake. Since the moment he had crossed path with the Mugiwara, the only one who he had truly liked from the beginning had been the cook. The man was head-levered, stoic – except when a woman was close – and had accepted his food peculiarities into consideration. He really liked the man. It felt only natural that Law had little by little fallen in love with the cook, with his strength, his cooking, his looks, his brain… And now, Doflamingo had him. Law could only imagine what was going on with those two and it was killing him not being able to go straight away to save Black leg-ya.

"Hey, Torao…" He turned around to face Mugiwara, it was unexpected to find the other captain in the Heart Pirates zone despite the fact that he had asked for a night to rest. "Why don't you want to go after Sanji right not?"

"Mugiwara-ya, we can't sail at night, this is the New World." And it felt stupid to explain to Mugiwara how dangerous it was to sail at night when they were on top of an elephant who was constantly moving around. "If we sail at night, unless we have a map of our surroundings, we would endanger your crew."

"Why?" Had the man no brains? How had he survived so long!? Probably thanks to his crew and his monstrous strength. Law sighed, preparing himself for a long conversation with the brainless captain.

"We are on top of an elephant who is moving around at night, if we tried to sail, we might get lost, and then we would be unable to help Black Leg-ya, because we would be lost or worse, dead." It was common sense and nobody dared to navigate on the New World during night. "Tomorrow at first light, we will leave Zou and go after Doflamingo. Now go to get some rest, he won't be navigating right now either."

Luffy looked at him in silence for what felt hours, Law hadn't notice either but since finding out that Black Leg-ya had been taken, the other captain hadn't smiled even once. Finally, Mugiwara spoke.

"Do you like Sanji?" Law felt his cheeks heat and turned around, pretending to go to sleep. "You can't have him, Torao. He is my cook."

 **Guests' Reviews:**

 _Guest 1_ : There is a plan on Doffy's head (or mine) regarding the fruit, I hope you understand that I can give you any spoilers, it would spoil the plan, wouldn't it? I hope you're satisfied with the reason why Trafalgar didn't want to sail, before writing it I read that it was extremely dangerous to sail at night on the New World and I wanted to use that bit of information/theory, I thought it would give Doffy more time with his beloved Sanji-chan. I can't go around making it easy for Mugiwara to find his cook, can I?

Regarding the sentence tears rolling down his temples, you're right, it's the side of the head, thanking for making me notice the huge mistake I did. I won't do it again. Thank your for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

 _Guest 2_ : Well, thank your for your review, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter :)

 _Seesahn_ : I was thinking of making him a smaller animal but then I thought a panther would be more Sanji-ish? I'm really glad that you noticed it, Sanji is so much like a panther: elegant, graceful, flexible and lethal (maybe it's because I love panthers as much as I love Sanji hahaha). Thank your for your review, my dear, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter :)

 **Please, remember to use a nickname if you post a review as a guest, it would be way better for me to reply in that way instead of using Guest 1 or 2, which I find rather impersonal and I think you deserve better.**


	4. Punishment

**Author: Here is the new chapter! There is some violence in it, not too graphic because I suck LOL I want to improve for my next story (that is already being written as I'm publishing this chapter), so any criticism is accepted. Thank you for your reviews, favs and alerts, I cannot say how much it means to me when I get to read your opinions regarding this story, and I feel like a 'thank you' isn't enough. As you know, guests' reviews will be reply at the end of this chapter :) See you soon! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 – Punishment**

"… I'll never be loyal to a bastard like you! Luffy will come!" It took Sanji a few seconds to reply, and Doflamingo's veins popped when it wasn't the reply he was expecting. Breaking this damn cook was going to take more than he had expected. Well, it made everything funnier.

After saying those words, Sanji expected Doflamingo to attack him, to rape him once again, but the older man surprised him when he just got up and left the room, without saying another word, without looking back. He just closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it apparently, which was a blow to Sanji's hope. The bastard didn't consider him strong enough to leave this hellhole? Sanji smiled, well, Doflamingo was right: he was weak, how was he supposed to escape or fight when he could barely move? How humiliating, the fucking Marimo would probably laugh at him. If they were planning to come rescue him, that's it.

Sanji didn't see Doflamingo again until the next morning, or anyone else for that matter. Not that he minded where the bird was or what he was doing. But they haven't given him any water or food and his body was weak due to the Kairoseki attached to his neck and being left hungry and thirsty only made his body weaker. It was another day that his friends weren't coming, apparently. Was he supposed to lose hope? He was losing hope with each passing day. It was inevitable. When the door opened he was ready to put on a brave front and keep Doflamingo at bay. What he didn't expect was for a woman to be the one to come. Sanji found it difficult to resist to her beautiful face, her slim waist and her long legs, he was about to fall into his usual flamboyant attitude when she spoke.

"Young Master send this to you, he told me that you're supposed to wear it before leaving this room." She placed the box on his bed. "Or to take you naked, he doesn't mind that everyone in this boat sees you naked. But I'd prefer if you were to get dressed. Please."

Sanji found impossible to resist to her order, Doflamingo must have known that he was weak against women. That bastard… He opened the box to find a cloth almost see-through, as blue as the ocean. What was that? Wearing these clothes was like being naked! He looked at the woman who was still waiting, not knowing if he was supposed to even ask what the hell those were. He lifted the material. No, he wasn't going to get dressed with those pants. They were loose, see-through except on the groin area that. The bastard wanted to humiliate him?

"Come on, get dressed, otherwise I'd have to take you naked." She had a leash in her hands. "Please."

Sanji did as told and got dressed with those pants, there wasn't anything else on the box, so… he was 'dressed'? What a joke! The woman, who hadn't even bothered to introduced herself, attached the leash to the collar front and smiled briefly, though her smile didn't reach her eyes, and pulled it bringing him closed to her until their noses were almost touching.

"Good pet, not we have to get going, your master is waiting for you" This time her voice sent chills down his spine, he understood suddenly that she wasn't a maid or a errant girl, she was one of Doflamingo's crew and Sanji couldn't forget it even for a second. "Let's go"

She opened the door and kept him barely half a meter behind her, though the leash was long enough that he should be able to walk more freely. Why did this woman kept him so close? There was something strange in the way she was leading him. The answer came as soon as they crossed with a few members of the Doflamingo's family, when one of them decided that it was fair play to grab his ass. When Sanji tried to kick him, he noticed that it was impossible to hit the man without hitting the woman or hurting himself in the process. So he had to stand the laugh of that son of a bitch while the woman was still forcing him to walk towards wherever he was supposed to go.

"Good boy" He heard from one of those men and the humiliation was worse since he couldn't even turn. "Hahaha… we're going to be such good friends, Sanji-chan!"

His blood was boiling, he might have no hope left, was he wasn't going to surrender to this fucking crew: he was going to be a Mugiwara until his last breath. His fury was going to be his hope from now on. He was going to make sure that Doflamingo regretted every second taking him from his crew. They finally arrived to their destination, the woman didn't even bothered to knock on the door; she just opened it and pushed him inside. This room was definitely an improvement. It was spacious, a big bed where at least four people could sleep without touching each other, there was a door at the right, what Sanji guessed was the bathroom, but then, what was the door at the left? Was it another bathroom? It could be a closet since there was no furniture beside the night tables on both side of the bed, the sofa beside the window, a small ottoman and a table beside the sofa and an ottoman in front of said sofa. It was no surprise to find Doflamingo sitting on it, a book covering his face and a bottle of wine on the small, feet resting on the ottoman.

"Young master, your pet has arrived." The woman said it while bowing, her voice was suddenly soft and caring. "Would you like me to chain it to the bed, young master?"

"No, leave us, Mercy" Doflamingo didn't move an inch despite the fact that the window was opened and Sanji could…

He stopped that train of thoughts. He couldn't anymore, could he? Jumping to the sea was jumping towards his death. Doflamingo has chosen this bedroom for that reason? Had he chosen it because the only exit was the ocean below? The woman, Mercy, bowed once again and left them alone on the room, Doflamingo lifted the book and looked at him, relaxed and smiling. Fucking bastard, how he hated the man… The older blonde got up and walked to Sanji, towering over him, his hand playing with the leash without a care in the world. Or that seemed to be the case until he pulled the leash and forcefully kissed Sanji, he was obviously trying to subjugate him once again. This time Sanji wasn't going to let him do it so easily and bit him hard enough to draw blood. Doflamingo pushed him back with a hiss, still smiling. Sanji was starting to wonder if the bastard was some kind of perverted masochist. Well, he thought so until Doflamingo punched him square to the abdomen, knocking the air out of him, and for a moment, he was unable to breathe.

"I guess I have to resort to more violent means to make you as submissive as you have to be, my pet." The former Shichibukai licked the blood from his lip and grabbed Sanji's hair, forcing him to get back on his feet and looked him straight to his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't leave a mark on that beautiful skin of yours. None permanent, I mean"

That said, Doflamingo tossed him aside, Sanji's head hit the wooden floor with a loud thud, his vision darkened for a second and he found it difficult to not feel dizzy as hell. He would have puked if he had something left in his stomach. Sanji tried to go for a all on four posture, just to be kicked to the ribs. Repeatedly, even when he was against the bed and grunting with every kick, even when he was out of air, Doflamingo wouldn't stop. Though Sanji tried to protect himself, when Doflamingo stopped, he felt like every single bone of his upper body had been broken, it was painful to breathe or move, he could only try to avoid movement.

"Hm… I thought you were more fierce, Sanji-chan." Doflamingo moved him with a slight kick, not wanting to hurt him further, even if that was impossible. "Are you a coward or what?"

"Take… t-take the Kairoseki off and I will show you… how I fight back, son of a bitch" Why was so painful to talk? Sanji groaned with almost non-existent breath.

"Seems you can still bark." He gave the cook one last kick, this time to the face and Sanji felt his mouth fill with blood from his lip and nose, while his eye started to swollen and he could barely open it. "Don't worry, when I'm finish with you, you will be really nice to your owner, Sanji-chan."

 _Meanwhile in Zou…_

"Alright! Time to go!" Finally, after a few problems of not knowing where the hell Doflamingo was, Luffy's crew and Torao were ready to leave. "We have to rescue Sanji!"

"Yes!" Roared the crew, Law was still intrigued as to what drove those pirates to follow such an irresponsible and careless captain.

The Minks have provided them with supplies enough to make the trip safely, and they wouldn't have any problem with supplies if they rationed it, they would have enough to get to Doflamingo and get back to Zou. Well, that's it if Doflamingo was to stay around the general zone where he had been spotted. Law was certain that the Shichibukai wouldn't be there when they arrived. There was at least a week of travelling between their locations if the weather was stable and Doflamingo was a wanted man, if he was at least a little bit smart, he would be moving around as much as possible, trying to avoid confronting Kaido and his crew. Also, they were talking about the New World's weather: there was no way in hell that it was going to be favorable. Mugiwara was too optimistic if he believed that they would get their cook, yes, _their_ cook, in a matter of days.

Another worrisome issue was the state they would find the cook. Doflamingo was a master at mind-breaking, maybe, after all this time, the cook was not the same person that had left Zou, Law was certain that at least some damage had already been done. It didn't matter how strong the cook was, Doflamingo would have, more certainly, break down his spirit a bit. Law was worried more about Sanji's mind than body, and there wasn't a doctor that could heal the wounds of the mind and the heart, not even himself, who had the Ope Ope no mi's powers.

"Are you worried, Torao?" It wasn't a surprise that the one approaching him was the fellow doctor, Tony-ya. "Sanji is going to be ok, and if he's not, we will help him, won't we?"

"…" Law couldn't find it in himself to discourage the younger doctor. The reindeer reminded him too much of Beppo. "Yes, Tony-ya."

He was comfortable with lying, it wasn't an issue for him, who had lived two years with Cesar Clown, after all. But lying to Tony-ya was wrong, because the little reindeer, despite the fact that was an amazing doctor for his age, intelligent and capable enough to deal with anything thrown at him, was still innocent, kind and too good for this life of piracy. Pretty much like Beppo. His smile was pretty much the same as Beppo's too.

"We will find your nakamas and we'll make sure he is fine, Tony-ya." Lying wasn't a problem if the reindeer would feel reassured.

 **Guests' reviews:**

 _CurlyblueNasu:_ Firstly, thank you for your review, sweetheart, and thank you for finding a nickname, it make me feel closer to my reviewers (seriously, I have to learn if that's even a word lol), because it made me smile and feel like I'm doing a good job, that's important for any writer. Now, regarding your review, yeah, Doffy has not the best powers, but one of the most convenient for sure! He can make you do whatever you want just by moving his fingers! That's power and nobody can tell me otherwise, he ruled for a decade over a country just using his mastermind and his powers! I really want his powers lol And yeah, he is a bastard, I feel like in his own twisted way, he really likes Sanji (who wouldn't? I know I love him) I'm glad you find my description canon enough, I was worried it was too biased :P I just love Sanji too much .

 _ **Kyonkyonfox:**_ Thank you for your review, I felt terribly happy when I read it. The question I ask you is: who wouldn't looooove Sanji at first sight? I know I fell in love with him since the first time Oda showed him, I think he is the best character, he is just too dreamy (maybe it's because I have a thing for men who dress in suits, I don't know lol) I propose, let's go beat Doffy together, though I have to admit that I like him, he is nuts and I'm nuts, we would make the nuttiest couple in Grand Line lol They have just sailed, don't worry, they will get there soon enough... well, as soon as I want them too, Sanji has still a lot to go through (just because I'm evil), he might give in before they arrive, or he might not, who knows? (Well, I know but I can't tell you, can I?) I've thinking of it, Sanji is already pretty powerful, he is part of the Monster Trio, and I think that the basic extra 'powers' aside from turning into a freaking panther (that's already awesome), would be good reflexes, better senses (smell, hearing, sight, maybe even taste?), I'm thinking about giving him any other extra power, I think you could understand why I'm not sure if I want him too overpowered :) Let me know in the comments if you want :)


	5. Giving up

**Author: I'm sorry this update is shorter and took too long, but I had some trouble writing it. Yet, I hope everyone enjoys it :) Thank your for your support! Without further ado... enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 5 – Giving up**

After giving him the beating of his life, Doflamingo left him in that room. The Kairoseki collar still around his neck, this time with a lock made of Kairoseki that the same woman that had brought him to this new room had to put on since Doflamingo couldn't touch the material, being himself a devil fruit user. But now he understood how Luffy felt in that Kairoseki cage in Alabasta, knowing he couldn't get out without aid. The door was made of wood and normally he could kick it without any trouble, the Kairoseki around his neck prevented him from doing so as it kept weakening him. Also, he had to take into account his injuries that haven't been deal with properly. The crew's doctor had only bandaged them and he could barely move without feeling like he was being stabbed to death. Since that day, it had been two days and one night. Having a fucking window overlooking the sea was a nice change, now he could control better the passing of time. Especially if he couldn't count with Doflamingo's visits to control time anymore.

What they did give him was food and water. Apparently, Doflamingo wanted him strong enough. What for? Probably more torture. He didn't mind since there was anything that he hated more than the painful gnawing of hunger and the feeling of a dry throat due to thirst. It was something that he had never gotten over after eighty five days in that infernal rock. Thankfully, Doflamingo didn't know it otherwise the older man would use it against him. He ate until his stomach was full and drank until his thirst was nonexistent. Sanji had to make sure that if that bastard decided to keep him going for days without food or water, he was strong enough to resist it. Now, the only thing left to cover was his need of nicotine, he would kill for a cig, it would be nice to just have it unlit between his lips for the feeling of its weight. He had been dealing with symptoms of withdrawal, though Chopper would be happy if he knew that he hadn't smoked in almost fifteen days.

It had been fourteen days since he was taken. Fourteen days since he has seen Nami-swan, Chopper or Brook. He had to admit to himself that he had no hope left. Not because of the Shichibukai's words, no, he would never doubt his crew loyalty. No, he had lost hope when he had understood that they were in constant movement. In that case, it was impossible, even for Nami-swan, to find him. Sanji felt like crying, the only reason why he wasn't crying was because he didn't want Doflamingo to win. A voice, a voice that normally was small and came from the back of his mind, a voice that normally was so small that it was almost impossible to hear it, said clearly:

 _"_ _He has already won. He has conquered you, whore."_ Sanji closed his eyes, pinching himself in the tenderest part of his arms, he wasn't going to succumb. " _Luffy is not going to find you, you have been left on your own. Even if he finds you, how would you look at the crew? You have been defeated, humiliated, they won't want you back. Nobody will want to you back after this."_

Sanji's sight got blurry suddenly, the voice repeating the same information once and again, louder and louder until it was a scream. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he didn't find it in him to fight them. He was weak, weak people were allowed to cry, weren't they? He didn't stop sobbing even when the door was suddenly opened, he didn't looked at the person who sat by his side, it wasn't needed. Doflamingo grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, he wasn't grinning or smiling, he was too serious. Sanji couldn't worry less. The other man cleaned up his tears kissing the trail left by those treacherous tears.

"Have you finally realized it, Sanji-chan?" Doflamingo started leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck, an arm around his waist, the other still keeping his face in place. "Nobody is coming to save you."

Sanji bit his lip, he had to use every ounce of self-control to not let any more tears to fall down, though he felt like he didn't have any strength left to fight back, to resist, he wasn't going to let Doflamingo win. Yet, there was no reason to fight back if his friends weren't going to find and rescue him, wasn't it? Sanji's life was only going to get more complicated every time he resisted. Doflamingo had demonstrated him what happened to people who tried to resist. They suffered and Sanji, after a lifetime of suffering, had had enough. He just wanted to forget about the pain and stop feeling like a fucking disappointment. And even if it was just this once time, he wanted to feel good. To forget every bad thing that had happened to him in his life.

Sanji lean on and pressed a kiss to Doflamingo's lips, eyes closed, picturing someone else, another captain was kissing him back, another captain's tongue was licking his lips, asking for permission, another captain was being granted that permission. Sanji just had to imaging that it was Law who was caressing his back, massaging his buttocks and toying with his butthole. He was on his back when he opened his eyes, Doflamingo was looking at him. He was kissed once again and his pants were torn to pieces in a second, well… so much for clothing. One finger was already inside his rectum, pressing against his prostate and Sanji found himself giving in to the pleasure, gasping for air and his cock hard. Another finger was inserted into him, moved in circles. Sanji spread his legs and arched.

"Look at me, Sanji-chan." He closed his eyes, Law's image was clear as day. "Look at me!"

He opened his eyes, but the man above him remained black haired and had golden eyes. Sanji smiled: He might be letting Doflamingo fuck him, but he wasn't going to be with him in that room. Hell, no, he was going to be somewhere else with somebody else. Doflamingo pounded into him, his eyes glued to the cook's blue orb and smiled. Now, Sanji was finally his. The older man jacked him off while continuing to thrust into him, moans filled the bedroom. Sanji let out a short scream when he came between their abdomens, a scream that came with a name.

"Law!" Doflamingo froze and look at his cook, not believing what he had just heard. His erection lost, anger rising in his chest. How dared his pet to scream another man's name?

He slapped that little whore and got up, fixing his clothes. He wasn't going to allow it even once. Looking at the unmoving form on the bed, at the glassy eye and proud smile, Doflamingo made his mind and declared his intentions.

"You're mine from now on. Nobody is going to save you and I'll make sure of it." The former Shichibukai walked to the door. "I'll see the world burn to make sure you remain here."

Somewhere in the New World…

"I have narrowed down Doflamingo's whereabouts around this zone." The kitchen table was surrounded by the crew and Law, and they were looking at a map, more exactly at the point that the navigator was signalating. "It's going to take us at least a week to reach it, I don't know how many more days before we find out exactly where he is hiding."

Law looked at the zone, it held at least three big islands, separated by too much sea for his liking. Looking around, he saw that everyone was thinking the same, even the naïve doctor. It was a zone too big to be searched in a matter of days. There had to be a way to pinpoint more exactly where Doflamingo was hiding.

"Which island is deserted?" He asked, at least one had to be, it was also the best option to hide. He would recur to it if he were Doflamingo.

"None, the three of them have at least one big city." Then he wasn't docked in any of those. "Where around here should be a smaller island according to Pedro."

The zone was smaller and was also signalized with a red circle. They would start there and then go around looking for the former Shichibukai. What Law knew was that they weren't going to rest until the cook was found and retrieved. He wasn't going to allow that fucking bastard to destroy Sanji or brainwash him. Fuck no.

"Then, we need to get moving, Nami. Sanji is waiting for us." Mugiwara smiled, glad that they had at least a lead of his cooks whereabouts. "Let's go get Sanji!"

 **Guests' reviews:**

 _Kyonkyonfox_ : I think it's time for Sanji to start giving up, I'm sorry, but there's a limit as to what a person can stand, don't you thing? ;) I hope this chapter has somehow answered your questions regarding Doffy's feelings towards Sanji, at least a little bit xD Thank you for your review and see you on the next chapter!


	6. Learn From Your Mistakes

**Author: New chapter, this time we see another side of Doflamingo that I'm kind of trying out... feel free to tell me what you think :) Thank you for your support and I hope you like this mini-chapter (big things coming ahead!)**

 **Chapter VI – Learn from your mistakes**

Sanji didn't see Doflamingo again until nightfall. He had been sitting in front of the window, looking at the sea. If only he could learn where they were… maybe they were close to an island and he couldn't see it. But by the way the ship was moving, it was highly improbable that they were docked. When the older man entered the room, Sanji ignored him, something that made the captain even angrier than before. How dared his pet to ignore him? Well, it didn't matter. After what he was planning for the cook, his pet would be totally broken and at his beck and call. Doflamingo was to enjoy it.

"Pet, come here." He put the instruments he had brought with him on the floor and turn on the heat of the camp stove, the iron over it as to let it get hot enough. "Sanji-chan, when your master speaks, I expect you to answer."

"I'm not a pet and you're not my master, bastard. You kidnapped me, took me away from my crew." When was he going to learn to keep his tongue to himself? He could see the captain's veins popping, bad sign for Sanji. "What is that for?"

"This? Well, since you are my pet, whether you like it not, it's only natural that I want to brand you." Sanji tensed and got up, like Doflamingo was going to let him get away. " _Parasite._ "

Sanji looked at Doflamingo, knowing that the former Shichibukai could do whatever he wanted now. Fucking akuma no mi, it was a pain in the ass! He walked to Doflamingo and knelt in front of him, looking at his face, now the bastard was smugly smirking. Why did he have to have this particular fruit? He was a sadistic fuck! The cook didn't have enough time to keep thinking of it, his body started to move on its own and he could only see as his hand took the branding iron with Doflamingo's Jolly Roger on it. No, no, he wasn't go burn that mark on his skin! He was a Mugiwara! Panic filled his chest as he kept looking from the branding iron to Doflamingo, tears filled his eyes. In that moment, Sanji would have given anything for his friends to arrive.

"Now, Sanji-chan, I know how important your hands are." His hands moved as to have one against the floor and the other, the one holding the iron, above it. "So, I'm going to give you one last chance: pledge your loyalty to me or let's see what Mugiwara thinks of you having my Jolly Roger on your hand."

"Please, don't, don't make me do this!" He wasn't going to swear fealty to anyone but Luffy, even if it cost him his hands, but begging was going to happen. "Please!"

"It's your choice, pet, I gave you two options, now… what's going to be?" Sanji looked at him in silence. The branding iron started to get closer to his hand. He wasn't playing with it. He could feel the heat now...!

"Ok, ok! I'll be loyal to you!" He was obviously lying, but hopefully, he sounded honest enough. Apparently it worked since his body was his again and Sanji tossed the branding iron far from his body. "You're sick, bastard!"

"Maybe, but you're mine now. And you better do whatever I tell you or this is nothing compared to what I will do if you ever think of betraying me." He held his cook's chin and looked at him. "Now, I'm going to take you to the kitchen and you'll cook something for us. You want me to put you on a leash or will you behave?"

"… I'll behave." It took everything from Sanji to say those words. Yet, he had to be smart and use this chance to find a way to escape.

"Good. Here" He was handed a pair of pants, the same style that he had had but in black. Well, at least he wasn't going to be naked. "Come on, pet, I'm hungry."

He used the short walk to watch what he could of the ship. It wasn't strange how Doflamingo didn't take him to deck, probably he didn't want him to see what was around it. Was there an island close enough? If he could take a boat and there were an island, he could escape and remain hidden for long enough so his friends had enough time to find him. Though there was the problem of the Kairoseki collar and lock, well, he could cut it if he got the chance. When they reach the kitchen, Sanji was unimpressed. For a big ship like this one seemed to be, his kitchen on the Sunny was way better prepared. With a flick of his hand, Doflamingo dismissed everyone working on it.

"We have anything you need to cook, make sure it's something delicious." Sanji walked to the fridge, he missed his kitchen.

"Are you going to take this collar off?" Maybe he could pull it off if he behaved for a while. "It's weakening me."

"No, I'm not taking it off until you prove yourself worthy of my trust." Sanji would use a knife to kill him if it weren't against his principles. "Don't worry, if you behave it would be off soon."

Sanji ignored the man while he took some ingredients of the icebox and looked around the kitchen for spices and anything that he needed to cook. Doflamingo was looking at him from the other side of the isle. Sanji tugged the collar, seriously, it was a fucking bother and the other man snickered. Why couldn't he die already? Why hadn't Law killed him already!? The world would be a better place without the dipshit on it. He cooked something simple, some fried rice and he couldn't help it but let his mind wand off to the Baratie, when he had cooked the same dish for Gin. Now, that had been a day to remember and he found himself smiling.

"I seriously hope you're not thinking of something inadequate, Sanji-chan." Doflamingo didn't want to punish his cook further for thinking of Law. "Like certain captain from North Blue."

"Why would you care if I think of a 'certain captain of North Blue'?" His bickering got him pressed too close to the fire, so close that he could feel the heat in his skin but not so close that the flame could reach and burn it, a hard hand keeping him there. "Let me go."

"Try to anger me again, cook, and I'll prove to you how sadistic I can be." Venom dripped from each word and Sanji learnt that Law was a forbidden topic when in front of Doflamingo. "Because it seems to me that you don't know yet who you are talking to."

Doflamingo let him go after a few more seconds and Sanji was pale, sweating, waiting for an attack that didn't come. He was pointed to the food by a dead serious captain and the cook was again working on it, hands shaking too much for his liking. Finally, the dishes were ready and Sanji put a plate in front of the other man, taking his own and taking a seat as far as he could from him. The former Shichibukai didn't say anything, but was smiling while eating. When Sanji found out his courage, plate and spoon on the table, he turned to Doflamingo who had already finished his food and was looking at him as well.

"Why did you give me that fruit?" He wanted to know.

"Mm? Well, I was bored, it was lying around, you hadn't any power and I wanted to keep you locked but free until you were to pledge loyalty to me." Obviously, those weren't the actual reasons, but messing with the cook was always so much fun. "Come on, I want to satiate other… appetites."

"Do you rape all your subordinates?" Seriously, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut for a second?

"I don't rape them and I won't be raping you, unless that's what you're into. I expect your cooperation." Sanji walked behind him, looking for any way out, come on! There had to be something! But by the time they reached the room, he hadn't seen even a way out.

Doflamingo pushed him slightly inside and walked to the bed, toeing his ridiculous – there was no other way to describe them – shoes off his feet. He laid waiting for the cook to join him. Sanji walked up to the window, ignoring him.

"Come here, Sanji-chan." Sanji kept looking out of the windows.

"I don't want to, and you said you weren't going to rape me." Doflamingo sat up and looked at him with a smirk. "What?"

" _Parasite._ " Again, his body wasn't his to command and found himself walking towards Doflamingo, straddling his lap. "You should stop fighting me, I might like you fierce attitude but this is getting old."

"Isn't Luffy kicking your ass getting old as well?"

"Well, this time it would be the other way around, Sanji-chan. I've said it, hadn't I? I'll see the world burn before they take you away from me." Sanji's face moved – again without his consent – and he found himself kissing Doflamingo. "This time, I have a plan and I won't underestimate your ex-captain."


End file.
